1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus that displays information for urging a maintenance operation for recovering a failure on a screen upon occurrence of the failure for disabling printout. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 559-78372 discloses an image processing apparatus that displays an operation procedure for releasing a jam condition by means of illustration or message when processing such as paper jamming, toner replenishing, or the like is necessary. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-69223 discloses an image processing apparatus that reproduces and displays video data about a jam processing procedure performed by a sheet-passing unit on an operation unit. In the following description, video indicating a maintenance operation for recovering a failure is described as “maintenance video” and a screen on which maintenance video is to be displayed is described as a “maintenance screen”.
When execution of maintenance operation needs to be prompted to a user by displaying the maintenance procedure again despite the fact that maintenance video being displayed on a screen has been reproduced to the end, an image processing apparatus for repeating reproduction of the maintenance video is contemplated.
However, if reproduction of the maintenance video is repeated by the image processing apparatus, the load (CPU usage rate) on the image processing apparatus increases, resulting in a negative influence on other processing performed by the CPU. Other processing performed by the CPU during reproduction of the maintenance video is, for example, a print operation while a toner replacement screen is being displayed. If the image processing apparatus is adapted to stop reproduction of the maintenance video upon completion of reproduction of the maintenance video in order to suppress the CPU usage rate, an operation needed to be prompted for execution may not be notified to a user.